Learning to Let Go
by koswarg
Summary: [ObiRin, KakaRin] Rin receives some help with moving on.


A/N: Keeping in mind that this might not be _entirely_ logical within the timeframe of Naruto...I'm going to say that this is set 5-10 years after Kakashi Gaiden. Slightly...er...twisted, I guess. Some fairly vague smut and some...weirdness. I was in a very strange mood when I wrote this.

* * *

To say that she was shocked would have been a huge understatement. If there was one thing she hadn't expected, it had been to see Obito sitting on her bed when she returned home from the mission. 

Rin rubbed her eyes, sure that her mind was deceiving her. She thought she'd been doing so _well_. She hadn't seen him the entire time she'd been on the mission--not that she'd had much time to think about it. She was thankful for it, though...oftentimes, her mind was her own worst enemy.

She reached out to touch him; that usually made the illusion disappear. But this time, her hand met with solid flesh. She jerked her hand back, as if burned, trying to make herself think straight. This wasn't possible. But he was sitting right in front of her, half-smirking, half-scowling, just like always. His trademark goggles rested atop his head, tilted slightly, giving him a bit of an innocent look.

This wasn't real. Someone was playing a terrible joke on her.

"O-Obito?" she asked hesitantly.

"Hey, Rin," he said, smiling sheepishly. She retreated a few steps. "No, you're not," she mumbled, shaking her head. "I--we--couldn't save you, Obito..." She frowned, guilt overwhelming her temporarily.

"About that..." Rin stiffened.

"Rin," he began. Rin had never seen him look so serious. "You should stop..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," she interrupted, tears springing to her eyes. Obito's eyes softened; he frowned.

"That's what I'm talking about," he said, scowling. "I want you to stop feeling guilty, Rin."

"But--"

"Let go, Rin."

Her tears were flowing freely now. She grabbed him roughly by the forearm. "But I don't want to!"

Obito looked at her sympathetically; her jaw clenched resolutely as she made up her mind. She leaned into him, pushing him back onto the bed as she kissed him fiercely. She wanted to get her fill of him before he left again, because she had the sneaking feeling that she wasn't going to be seeing him anymore, even in her dreams.

"Obito, Obito," she mumbled as she kissed him over and over again, lips already wet from her tears. "You're here, you're here...I can't believe you're here..."

She cut off then and took a ragged breath to prevent herself from breaking down. He'd never seen Rin like this. She always seemed so calm, so collected, even when she was torn up inside.

She rested her face on his chest for a while, hugging him tightly while he patted her head lovingly. Soon, she began tugging at his clothes with a sense of urgency that was very unlike her, as if she were afraid he might disappear under her fingertips. Her lips were on his again as his jacket slipped off his shoulders; she broke contact momentarily to pull his shirt over his head, but not for long.

"Rin..." he protested weakly. But now she was pulling off his pants, and then his boxers, without giving him any time to react. A couple of tugs in the right places and she was equally naked, straddling his hips gingerly. Then she was kissing him again; he gasped when her soft breasts made contact with the bare skin of his chest. His arms snaked around her and held her against him, almost against his will. His mind was telling him that this was _wrong_--they shouldn't be doing it like this--but the rest of him was convinced otherwise.

So he didn't try to stop her when she lowered herself onto him, though he knew he should have. She seemed so happy--more than she'd been in several years--and he couldn't bring himself to ruin it. She smiled at him the whole time, as if everything was right with the world. He felt guilty for misleading her--he couldn't stay, though she seemed to know that, too.

When her tired, sweaty body collapsed upon his, she was still smiling at him. "I don't regret it," she muttered, yawning as she nuzzled his neck. He lay there stiffly, not wanting to disturb her, and not quite sure what to do. He hadn't expected this to happen, by any means; while he wasn't entirely sure that it was fair to Rin, the fact that she seemed to be feeling better because of it consoled him. He sighed raggedly--tense, yet relieved.

She fell asleep in no time, and after a while, Kakashi felt secure enough to let the henge dispel. He skillfully slipped out from under her, making sure that she remained undisturbed. He looked down at her for a moment, hoping that he wasn't doing a pathetic job of fulfilling his promise to Obito.


End file.
